Annabeth Charleston
Name: Annabeth Charleston Class: Marine Gender: Female Nickname: Annie Date of Birth: August 8th, 2534 Age: 23 Height: 5’7” Weight: 124 lbs Primary Specialization: Combat Medic UNSC Primary: M395 Designated Marksman Rifle UNSC Secondary: M7S Silenced Caseless SMG Additional Gear: Combat Knife, Flashbang Grenade, Medkit, Extra Biofoam & Survival Kit Suit Colours: Standard off white, with red accents Combat theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGL0xmMBob4 Casual theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1ZeRy7rtOU Training theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QvMcQ2Eejo Physical Description Annabeth stands at a little under six foot tall and has no intimidating presence, or so she has been told, her petite stature in this day and age means she can easily be glossed over, when others are in the room. Her hair is a dark brown that could easily be considered black and is by most, during her younger years she would experiment with her hair with neon pinks and blues, but that phase died out, and she has come to accept her natural shoulder length. She spends just enough time on it to make sure it doesn’t intrude on her vision. Her body is well toned due to her relentless training, her skin is lightly tanned from the many days she spent on the beach and as she grew older the many years of tanning, she carries a few tattoos on her from drunken nights out with friends during shore leave, but she believes these to hold memories, so has never gotten removed no matter how silly they seemed. Three of the most notable ones are the red cross with a heartbeat through it on her neck, another on her left hand which is the picture of a dove and the final piece being a lower back piece. Annabeth’s casual wear consists of a baggy white top when she moves around ships, or is out in public and becomes a white sleeveless tank top during an exercise regime. She tries her utmost to standout during ceremonies and more upper-class nights out, but never really felt she belonged in such occasions so she becomes rather lax with her posture. Personality Annabeth considers herself to be very fun loving and a go-getter. No matter what the situation is she will always try to lighten up the mood and make people feel at ease with themselves and the situation. She believes that she has a glowing, and warm presence with a very bright smile. She houses a quaint and rather quiet voice, but make no mistake when she feels those closest to her are threatened she is one to never back down or be quiet with it be a shouting match or on the battlefield. Her loyalty does come with a few flaws, such as it would with any person. She can find herself in situations she isn't really suited for for the fear of losing anybody, even if it is clear that they are long gone. Many call it foolhardy determination, but she merely calls it doing her job. Annie is one to always look for a fun time, she'll happily be the first to throw a party or get the cards out. Usually the girly girl of the group she finds it fun to experiment with makeup and hairstyles with anybody she can get her hands on, usually with surprisingly good after results for all those involved. Whenever in the moment Annabeth can have very bubbly characteristics and will always happily chatter away until the day's end, people usually have to interrupt her to get their point in which sends a bitter taste through the young woman's mouth. She always finds the more polite a person is the more she gets along with them, and she gives them time to allow their voice to come across in turn. Her major flaw would be her attachment to most individuals under her care and the stress she causes herself when she is unable to figure out what is wrong. This has come to light within a few times during her life, but it is most evident when she is caring for children and individuals she considers her loved ones, as her emotions get the better of her. Biography Annabeth was born on Earth to a middle class family in Suffolk, United Kingdom, Earth. Her mother Susanne, was a mathematics teacher. Most of Annabeth’s bubbly attitude comes from here. As she was growing up, she always saw her mother baking and helping others to wherever they were trying to get to. Over the years Annabeth began to idolize her mother more and more and thus began her want to also help others in any way she could, from the little things of just being the friendly ‘hello’ people got in the morning to hearing out the major problems of others. Her father, Martin was a mere nurse. He always had a strong belief of helping those in need, this sort of forced the man's hand and meant he could never further his own career, but he accepted this. All in all he preferred it and Annabeth ultimately respected the man for his choices, he sacrificed earning well for the family for the wellbeing of all around him. However, having never really seen him do his work she did not come to idolize him as much as her mother, her respect has never wavered though. As she progressed through school her ability with science, especially biomedical science began to shine through. This caused the young female to be fast tracked through the system at the young age of sixteen, during her time she was based in Oxford and received a distinction for her work upon biomedical sciences within the event of a wartime period. Thus allowing her to think upon applying her own theories out on the field. She soon began to sign up for the marine corps of the UNSC. She had never handled a gun before, and the grisly reality began to set in of what she was actually doing. Many times she contemplated on why she was actually doing, but during a training exercise where and individual broke their ankle she sprung into action, her theories and education kicking in like an auto-pilot as she assisted the individual back onto their feet and allowed medical personnel to gain all the information possible. From here she finished basic training and moved to Medical. Annie was very happy with this move, she was in her element assisting people in anyway she could not within the frontline, but not too far away that the majority of people knew she was there. Over time she became more intune with her rifle skills and was never the best marksman, but could nail the shots when given enough time. At the age of eighteen Annabeth was deployed to Africa after the Covenant invasion, Annabeth never saw much combat. Instead, she was station in a medical tent at an F.O.B. she never bothered to learn the name of. After several months of treating wounded and dying soldiers she manages to get some shore leave. Here she travels to a variety of places spending only a few days in each and jet setting off to the next. One stop in Los Angeles, USA she gained three tattoos, a matching one for her and her best friend, Marie. This is located on her neck, a medical cross with a heartbeat going through it can be seen, she strongly believes that if Marie were ever to die that she would feel such an event and holds such a piece very close to her heart. A white dove is the second piece, this is a reminder of bother her mother, and her father, it is also located on her left hand between her index finger and thumb. Both were never a kin to violence, and Annabeth never really has been either, but her perception is that the dove is her mother and father guiding her along the path of trials and tribulations that is the road of life. Piece number three is the only piece Annabeth is rather embarrassed about, it was from a drunken night out with friends and is a lower back tattoo with an intricate design of hummingbirds and a forest. She isn't one to show off so this piece is rarely seen by others and very few know of it. One outing that she experienced whilst backpacking through Brazil was a young boy with some form of disease, even with her medical knowledge the young women couldn’t quite pinpoint the problem. Here, she spent countless sleepless days in a hastily constructed medical tent, trying to formulate a cure. Unfortunately, three days before she was able to synthesize anything, the boy passed away. This committed Annabeth to a path of selflessness and aid to all of those around her, no matter the situation or the danger to herself. After her foray into the unknown and experiencing all she could, Annabeth wanted to become greater in the world somehow. To help more people, and those more unfortunate than herself, like her father and mother before her. This mental drive and determination pushed her in one direction, the direction of Task Force Omega.